vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gomamon (Jou Kido)
|-|Jou and Gomamon= |-|Pitchmon= |-|Pukamon= |-|Gomamon= |-|Ikkakumon= |-|Zudomon= |-|Vikemon= |-|Jou (02)= |-|Jou (Tri)= Summary Jou and Gomamon main characters from Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure 02 and Digimon Adventure Tri. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C | 9-C | 9-B | Low 7-B | '''Likely 6-B | Unknown''' Name: Jou Kido/Joe, Pitchmon/Pichimon, Pukamon/Bukamon, Gomamon, Ikkakumon, Zudomon, Vikemon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless, but appears Male Age: Unknown Classification: Digimon | DigiDestined/Chosen Chosen, Crest Bearer of Sincerity/Honestly/Reliability/Faithfulness Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability. Communication with fish, possibly other marine life, Water Manipulation, Hammer Mastery, Mace Mastery, Immortality (Type 1, innate ability of Digimon), Flight (Low level, only as Pukamon), Healing (Limited; Jou has some mediecal specialties), Ice Manipulation, Electricity Resistance, Ikkakumon has a built in missile made of Mithril, Berserker rage. Attack Potency: Below Average level (Should be in the same leauge as Botamon who was easily defeated by Taichi's cat) | Street level (Should be comparable with Koromon)' '| Wall level '''(Comparable with Agumon and Gabumon, though somewhat weaker) | 'Small City level '(Damages Ogremon Garurumon had trouble with, while he hasn't fought off any Kuwagamon as of Digimon Adventure Tri, it should be assumed he is comparable with other Adult level Digimon ) | '''Likely Country level (badly damages MetalEtemon in Episode 47 who tanked Pinochimon's Bullet Hammer attack in Episode 46 which took down 7 Perfect level Digimon in Episode 40, should be comparable with other Perfect level Digimon, who should be stronger than Devimon with Back-Gears) | Unknown (As of the trailer of Digimon Adventure Tri 2: Ketsui, Vikemon can be seen battling Imperialdramon Dragon Mode, whether or not he's successful or not is unknown) Speed: Sub-Human | Peak Human | Peak Human | Hypersonic+ (Able to land hits on Unimon and Ogremon) | Massively Hypersonic (Was able to keep up with Metaletemon) | Unknown, likely Massively Hypersonic+ '(Mach 2,446+, seemingly able to keep up with Imperialdramon DM) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class H | Class H | Class H | Class PJ (Attack damage appears to be the same as Greymon) | Class ZJ (Badly damages Metaletemon in Episode 47 who tanked Pinochimon's Bullet Hammer attack in Episode 46 which took down 7 Perfect level Digimon | Unknown Durability: Human level | Human level | Wall/Room level (Scaling with other Child\Rookie Digimon) | Small City level '(Has survived a large blast from giant Devimon in Episode 13) '| Country level (Able to fight against Digimon this powerful) | Unknown Stamina: Very high, was able to swim across large bodies of ocean and still have enough energy to not revert back into Gomamon. Range: Looks about 40 feet (going by when Ikkakumon attacks Unimon) Standard Equipment: Missiles when Ikkakumon. A giant hammer when Zudomon. Two giant maces as Vikemon. Intelligence: Gomamon is of average intelligence. Jou is rather smart, with ambitions of becoming a doctor (he becomes the first/only Digimon doctor in the finale). Weaknesses: Digimon will devolve if he use up too much energy. Gomamon must be well fed to evolve. Key: Pitchmon | Pukamon | Gomamon | Ikkakumon | Zudomon | Vikemon Feats:'' Defeated Metaletemon, who should be stronger than Devimon. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques:' Pitchmon * Soap Bubbles: Shoots bubbles with soap like substance. Pukamon * Air Bubbles: Shoots bubbles * Bubbles: Shoots bubble-like substances from its mouth. Gomamon * Marching Fishes: Summons a school of colorful flying fish from any water. Can slam into foe to throw them off balance or can be a raft to move across water faster. * Sliding Seal: Slides under opponent's feet, causing his opponent to trip. * Surudoi Tsume: Attacks the foe with a slice of its claw. * Sharp Edge: Jumps up and slices at the enemy repeatedly while in mid-air. * Surfer Dive: Flips into the air to body slam the enemy. * Tail Slap: Flips into the foe while spinning. * Bubble Barrier: Slides under opponent's feet, causing his opponent to trip Ikkakumon * Harpoon Vulcan: Shoots a missile from the horn on its head. Missile can home in on opponent making it difficult to avoid. * Heat Top: Rams horn into the foe with a headbutt. * Northern Lights: Breathes out a blast of chilly air. * Icicle Coat * Horn Attack Zudomon * Hammer Spark: Smashes its hammer onto the ground, sending out a bolt of electricity at the enemy. Or just smashes hammer into opponent and electricutes them. * Hammer Boomerang: Tosses its hammer like a boomerang with great force. * Horn & Tusk: Rams tusks into foe. * Ice Lord Bump: Sends a wave of ice to attack the foe. * Glacier Spear: Sends a spear of ice at the foe. * Thor's Hammer * Hammer Head * Thor's Fury * Nail Bull * Shell Smash * Anvil Smash * Vulcan Revenge * Zudomon is also able to negate electric attacks by asorbing them on his horn (seen in Episode 36). Vikemon * Arctic Blizzard: Momentarily brings the surrounding atmosphere to absolute zero, then smashes the frozen enemy with Mjöllnir * Viking Flail: Uses the morning star on its back to unleash powerful hits. * Berserk Howl: Howls with all of its berserker rage. * Viking Axe * Mjöllnir * Mega Gain Guard Note: This profile covers Gomamon as he appears in Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02. Gallery Pitchmon.jpg Pukamon.png Gomamon2.png Ikkakumon.png Zudomon.png Vikemon.png Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Kids Category:Water Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Mace Users Category:Flight Users Category:Chosen Children Category:Immortals Category:Ice Users Category:Berserkers Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Doctors Category:Axe Users Category:Monsters